Talk:History of Lovia
Nice.. Alexandru 20:25, 20 February 2008 (UTC) :Well, it's not as rich as Libertas', but that's because ours doesn't start with the prehistory and Romans. 16:04, 21 February 2008 (UTC) PLEASE CHANGE THE HISTORY TO BE START IN 1655 WITH INHABITANTS SO ANYONE CAN CREATE TOWNS THAT STATRED IN 1840 Pierlot McCrooke 11:44, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :No, can't be. 11:44, 26 July 2008 (UTC) ::Please! Pierlot McCrooke 11:46, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :::No Pierlot, this is a part of the site that must remain the same for the good of the site. We have a background that can't change. 11:48, 26 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Then we must start an new wikination here Pierlot McCrooke 12:09, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Pierlot, you can't always get what you want, that just isn't real. Sometimes someone decides something for the best, and then you have to be able to say "okay, maybe that will work too". 12:29, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Realism The fact that there were no human inhabitants in the era before 1872/1876 is only realistic when this country was poldered Pierlot McCrooke 14:50, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :There are plenty of uninhabited islands, Pierlot. 14:56, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I mean the fact our country only has human inhabitants since 1872 - that is only realistic when our country was a polder Pierlot McCrooke 14:59, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Uhu :| 15:00, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::I suggest we make it so that Native Americans have inhabited the country before 1872 Pierlot McCrooke 15:06, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Uhm what I don't understand is this line: Some of these transports passed the Lovia archipelago, although nor the crew, nor the passengers were conscious. Why were they unconscious? I mean did the captain hit them all in the head with a big stick? or?? --Rasmusbyg 15:08, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::: @Pierlot: So what happened to them? Did Arthur I commit genocide or something? Semyon Edikovich 15:10, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::The article was written when my English was still poor . I'll rephrase it. 15:12, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::According to the article there were no native americans in Lovia - even no humans inhabitants before 1872 - which is unrealistic Pierlot McCrooke 15:14, June 16, 2010 (UTC :::::::::::I read some article about human remains being found on a farm. Maybe they were killed by disease or something? Semyon Edikovich 15:18, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Short Its a bit of a short history page, isn't it? No epic battles, no huge political debates or colourful individuels (when I look at this page). I am sure there is much more to tell, isn't there? With some artistic freedom we could expand this article greatly and perhaps change a few things (like Pierlot's theory of the country having been inhabited by natives prior to European colonisation). What do the others say? BastardRoyale 11:54, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :If any of you has any cool ideas, don't hesitate and bring it up please. BastardRoyale 11:55, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::We just have a boring history . 11:56, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::There is a wiki for cool histories: http://althistory.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page 11:57, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :The page was written in 2007\2008 mostly, when your English was still poor as you said above in the upper section. Thats probably why the article is so short. Many monarchs don't have a decent biographical article (like Arthur I, our nations national hero and founder, or the famous Lucy). I think its a bloody shame, thats all. BastardRoyale 12:01, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :Countries with only 20000 population don't tend to have epic battles. . But I agree there could be more. Maybe a civil war? :S Or a territory which declared its independance? That might be hard to reconcile with other stuff that's been written though. Semyon Edikovich 14:21, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps. A war would be just one of the many possibilities. There is over 150 years of national history and I am sure there is much more to write abouut then just this current article. I just created a new historical figure: Sir John Lashawn. BastardRoyale 14:31, June 18, 2010 (UTC) WW2 Some people joined the U.S. Army during World War 2. How many? A squad, a platoon, a company? I'm asking 'cause I'd like to create an article about them.--George the Greek (talk) 10:00, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :Only few. But I'm not sure whether that was the first world war... There should be pages about them somewhere... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:05, October 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Scott Tremoyne. Llywelyn Rhys was one of three in the First World War. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:07, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :::No, not those who fought in WWI. I know about them, I was the one who wrote the article abou Rhys. In the text is written: Queen Lucy I kept to Arthur's policy and didn't enter World War II. Though, some Lovian men went to California to join the American troops in World War II, with the permission of the US Army and the Lovian queen. I'm asking about them!--George the Greek (talk) 10:27, October 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::Ow.. :P I guess Scott Tremoyne is the only one whom's written about. Use your imagination :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:29, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::I was thinking about a platoon lead by a lieutenant. Thanks a lot!--George the Greek (talk) 10:34, October 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I'll keep track of it :) No problem! --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:37, October 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Interesting idea! Digging it! The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 18:58, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::If you're interested, you can see what I've done so far here. Please give me your opinion!--George the Greek (talk) 17:00, October 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::It's coming on nicely, my Greek brother-from-another-mother! Keep up the good work. Nice to see a famous Lovian like Scott Tremoyne join in the action. I have an idea that may be fun... what if Lucy's son, future king Arthur III would be one of the Lovian volunteers (or maybe his brother Lucas)? Having royals on the front would be an interesting thing and besides, I'm pretty sure I read in their bio's that one of them went to military school. Would that be a nice touch? Later we can also write about some books and famous movies that where made about the adventures of the Prince and the actor and their men. Just my two cents, like the idea? The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 19:26, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::Not bad idea, but I think it's to much. Anyway, King Arthur III didn't like military, although he attended a military academy (by the way we should establish one!). I'm probably going to add King Lucas, but I can't make him of a higher rank than McFadden.--George the Greek (talk) 21:32, October 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Prince Lucas would make a fine addition to the team. And of course he doesn't need to have a higher rank then McFadden, who was the leader of the operation. And yes, we do need to establish a military academy. Especially after the events of the Lovian Civil War it would be a good thing for us to train promising young people willing to fight for their country in the arts of combat. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 07:12, October 15, 2012 (UTC) 60s to 90s Can we go with my ideas for the 60s to 90s? if you agree, I'll happily write them up here in full before we throw them onto the page. :) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 17:04, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :Go for it. I would have added your stuff too, but it wasn't written in a very article-y format and I didn't have a lot of time. :) --Semyon 17:17, October 25, 2012 (UTC) right: With food supply coming back to normal in 1961 and the centralised control of state activities, Lovia began to stabilise although the economy was still very fragile. The RLC of the 60s continued to practice the authoritarian management of the 50s and key member of the RLC in 1962 called Bairn Sawyer, who was a Keynesian thinker and self proclaimed socialist, gained influence and eventually took over economic policy with approval from the King. His policy outlined high spending while maintaining low taxes and began the subsidisation of weak industries to try and turn the economic focus in Lovia away from agriculture (the primary industry in Seven, Clymene, Kings and Sylvania) and towards manufacturing. The economy of Lovia grew dramatically bringing an end to the economic turbulence of the 50s to an end. The technology industry also took off in Sylvania and was a driving force in keeping Lovia up to speed with other first world nations. By 1965 most Lovians had had their pay increased dramatically, most middle class families could afford to buy and keep a car (most of which were imported from the U.S.) and crime went down along with poverty. However with the economic crisis seemingly over many youths adopted ideas from American popular culture and multiple protest groups appeared. While the largest groups were the movement, feminist movement and gay rights movement, most fell flat and were put on the outlines of society although they did cause problems in more conservative states such as Seven and particularly in Oceana. However debt started to catch up with Sawyer in 1969 and the King lost confidence in him, to adapt Sawyer cuts subsidisation to many industries, and many people lost their jobs. Public debt stops growing dramatically however private debt increases unnoticed at record rates. These actions combined brought the huge economic growth to an end and Sawyer continued to stay on the RLC but had ultimately lost favour with the King who had him expulsed in 1972. Low growth in state economies based on primary and secondary industry caused a nation wide depression and with rising oil prices (highlighted by the many cars people barely used because they couldn't afford them, also damaging and ending most Lovian based motor industry) with some states (maybe?) rationing gasoline. Alternative means of getting electricty gained high demands and anger towards closing coal mines caused political and economic problems, gas and oil became a big alternative with Lovia having natural gas and oil fields all around it. Environmentalism begins taking hold in Lovia and people become more concious and vocal about ensuring the welfare of the states environments, along with dwindling amounts of feminists, many returning from the feminist movement in the 60s. tbc... Hoffmann KunarianTALK 19:26, October 25, 2012 (UTC) I don't like this much. After all, we were very states-focused before 2007 (2003 currently, but hopefully it'll be changed), and there is no way for Sawyer to run all of Lovia. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:00, October 25, 2012 (UTC) In the 'new history' Kunarian, Oos and I were discussing in the pub (which is still open for debate, obviously) the famines of 1956 caused political chaos and both federal leaders and state leaders to lose control. After they ended, the king was able to impose his authority on the weakened states making Lovia much more centralised (tho' not as much as it is today). But I do agree with you, partially. --Semyon 08:00, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, also, the governors at the time included Anny Smith Peterson (socialist), Peter Ský (a progressive), and Jane Colbert (the Kings page mentions the 'socialist governors of the '50s and '60s'). I don't know about Clymene and Sylvania, but it seems likely Sawyer could have got support from the governors. --Semyon 08:14, October 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Sawyer isn't controlling it all, the only thing he is doing really is making an agreement between states to keep taxes low, then applying nation wide subsidies and supplying governors with large amounts of spending ability. The rest is up to the governors especially on social policy, plus like Semyon said, he would've had a lot of support from Governors. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 10:50, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Clymene had Uncle James Moreland, who was very much a rightist figure. But his predecessor and successor were rather leftists. BTW Kunarian, would you be interested in helping me out with Brunant's WWII history? I like how you're working the details in this and it would work well with the history in the 40s. HORTON11: • 13:33, October 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::Clymene probably wouldn't have felt as much of a rebound from the debt then but still would have to deal with a scary national debt going into the 70s. I'll take a look but I can't promise anything, I'm putting a lot of my effort in here. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 13:38, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Meh, I just don't like how the King hired some random guy to run the country. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:23, October 26, 2012 (UTC) : He didn't, and he isn't some random guy. He is part of the Royal Legislative Council (a kind of precursor to congress) and simply managed to gain favour with the king in a similar way that Thomas Wolsey did with Henry VIII, by doing all the boring work and working hard at it, when the king names him his economic advisor (or something) he sets up an economic program he thinks will rejuvinate Lovia, it does but leaves them with new problems and then the King gets annoyed at him and you know the rest. He didn't run the country, he executed economic policy. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 20:36, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :: This is the 1960s, not the 16th century. He should not be more than a member of the RLC. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:45, October 26, 2012 (UTC)